1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of enamel coating compositions for application to human nails. More particularly, this composition relates to a nail enamel composition which is quick drying.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to shorten the time required to apply nail enamel and allow the enamel to dry at and below the surface so that the user is not impeded from going about her normal business without risk of smudging, streaking, marring, smearing or, indeed, transferring the enamel to clothing, etc. Furthermore, such quick drying must not be at the expense of wearing properties, gloss, hardness or-washability. Suitably 1-4 minutes is considered to be a desirable fast drying time.
While several of these attempts, usually based on such factors as solvent system, curing system, or film-forming resin system, have met with limited success, still further improvements are desired for reduction in drying time and quality of the dried enamel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fast drying nail polish enamel which is capable of effectively drying in a very short time.